


Dave Strider Homestuck

by KilleroKats



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilleroKats/pseuds/KilleroKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider. Also my profile pic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Strider Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> Drew it meself. Don't use unless you give me credit!

And so this is my profile pic. It's Dave Strider. Ignore the grey blob in the corner. 

 


End file.
